Your Kisses
by NotHisDate
Summary: Es un día muy especial para Arcee. Su cumpleaños. Todo apunta a que será un día prometedor. Un día para avanzar. Pero los recuerdos aún la persiguen. A ella y a Optimus. (Basado en la canción Your Kisses de Daughter)


Your Kisses - A Transformers Prime Fanfiction (Daughter)

No fue hasta mi cumpleaños que lo entendí.

No fue hasta que realmente pude estar con él a solas sin estar en una situación de vida o muerte que me di cuenta de lo que sentía realmente Optimus hacía mí... Y de como yo me sentía por él...

Todo comenzó más o menos desde que desperté

Me encantaría decir que era una mañana hermosa con la que me desperté, que los pájaros cantaban y que los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de mi ventana acariciaron mi rostro perturbando mi sueño. Pero no fue así. Me desperté por un gran estruendo, abrí los ojos lentamente y miré por la ventana, estaba lloviznando, realmente se veía hermoso, era triste; pero hermoso. Siempre me había fascinado la lluvia, de una manera que no creo que alguien entienda, me ponía triste, y eso me ponía feliz, no porque sea una masoquista que le gusta deprimirse y contradecirse o algo por el estilo. Era porque después de todas las experiencias por las que el destino me había hecho sufrir, mi corazón ya no podía soportar más y deje de sentir, no fue una decisión que yo tomé voluntariamente, fue algo que con los años, viendo como muchos de mis amigos caían en batalla, pasó. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando pasó o cuando empezó a pasar, solo me di cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde. Pensé que ya nunca podría sentir.

Hasta que conocí a Tailgate. Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí, me hacía reír cuando lo necesitaba, me dejaba sola cuando necesitaba pensar, me sostenía cuando mis piernas ya no daban para más tras una batalla. Él lo era todo para mí. Él era mi mundo. Él era el aire que respiraba. Él era la fuerza que yo necesitaba. Él era la razón por la que mi corazón se aceleraba. Él era la razón por la que yo vivía. Sin él, yo quizás me hubiese ido hace mucho ya, se lo debo todo. Gracias a él me di cuenta de que el corazón nunca puede dejar de sentir mientras lata. Él me enseñó a ver el mundo con otros ojos, me enseñó que los cuentos de hadas pueden existir si encuentras a la persona correcta, Tailgate me enseñó que aún tenía un hogar, que ambos siempre tendríamos un hogar mientras yo lo tuviera a él, y él me tuviera a mí. Me enseñó a sentir de nuevo.

A veces deseo que no lo hubiese hecho.

Tailgate, gracias por ayudarme a sentir amor, pero al hacerlo no te diste cuenta que también me desprotegiste, me volviste débil, porque cuando vi como Arachnid apagaba tu spark me sentí horrible. Me sentí herida, me sentí desprotegida y débil. Sentí como una parte de mí moría contigo. No hay nada que no hubiese hecho en ese momento para dejar de sentir todo ese combo de emociones que me golpeó. Nada. Nunca deseé tanto en mi vida no sentir ningún puto sentimiento.

Así que me aparté.

Me aparté de todos, mantuve mi distancia. Claro, Tailgate me enseñó algo que no se puede deshacer. Sentir el amor y afecto de tus amigos. Porque, verás, es como una droga, suele llegar a ti cuando estás en un mal momento, y la pruebas solo para saber si te hará sentir mejor, y cuando la pruebas ya no hay vuelta atrás. Así que con todos los que me rodeaban mantuve mi distancia, pero no la suficiente como para no apreciarlos, la verdad es que me siento afortunada por estar rodeada de criaturas tan maravillosas. Y decidí que no me torturaría más pensando en cómo la spark de Tailgate se apagó frente a mí (claro, algún día haría pagar a Arachnid por lo que había hecho), si no que en vez de pensar en su muerte, recordaría como hacía que mi corazón saltará de felicidad cada vez que lo veía.

Me quedé un buen rato mirando por la ventana, simplemente me encantaba ver la lluvia caer y chocar contra mi ventana, porque (como mencioné antes) me ponía triste, pero eso me ponía feliz, porque era un pequeño recordatorio de que mi corazón aún podía sentir, y que todo el trabajo de Tailgate no había sido en vano.

Después de lo que decidí había sido suficiente tiempo observando a la lluvia bailar, decidí levantarme y averiguar que había sido ese estruendo. Al aproximarme a la base podía escuchar una voz gritar, se oía enojada. Conforme me acercaba más y más pude reconocer de quien era esa voz. Ratchet, era Ratchet y se estaba quejando de algo, para variar.

Cuando abrí la puerta todo tuvo mucho más sentido aún.

-"¡Bulkhead! ¡Necesitaba eso!"-Escuché gritar a Ratchet dirigiéndose a Bulkhead quien se rascaba la cabeza con ingenuidad mirando un montón de piezas de metal derramados en el piso y una caja aplastada al lado de estos. Eso debió ser lo que provocó el estruendo que me despertó

-"¿Para que necesitarías ese montón de tuercas?"

-"¡Era mi regalo para Arcee!"

-"¿Tu regalo para Arcee eran un montón de tuercas? Vaya, amigo si que necesitas planear mejor tus regalos, yo creo que incluso deberías agradecerme el hecho de que las tiré al piso"-Dijo Bulkhead riendo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Ratchet quien aún se veía muy molesto

-"Oh, ¡vamos Ratchet! No te sientas mal porque esparcí tu regalo por toda la base, aún lo puedes recoger. Aunque yo no lo haría, era un terrible regalo"-No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario de Bulkhead, desafortunadamente mi risa fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba y terminé con varias cabezas mirándome confundidas

-"¿Arcee? ¿Qué haces ahí? Vamos, pasa"-Me dijo Smokescreen con una sonrisa, a lo que yo me empecé a aproximar a ellos

-"Pero cuidado, el regalo que era de Ratchet está esparcido por todo el suelo"-Reí nuevamente

-"mefenoremifafo"-Dijo Ratchet en voz tan baja que nadie entendió lo que dijo

-"¿Qué dijiste, Ratchet?"-Le pregunte al ver que tenía el seño fruncido

-"Quizás intenta enseñarnos un nuevo dialecto"-Dijo Wheeljack a modo de broma

-"No, lo que dije fue que ese no era mi regalo, mi regalo estaba puesto cuidadosamente dentro de una caja cubierta de señales indicando que lo que contenía era frágil, y claro, como lo descuidé dos segundo, llegó Bulkhead a sacudirlo para saber que contenía y este manos torpes apretó demasiado fuerte y trituró el regalo!"

-"Entonces, ¿cuál era tu regalo antes de ser aplastado?"-Preguntó Raf con ojos curiosos

-"Ya nunca lo sabrán, mi regalo era tan grandioso que no puede ser explicado en palabras"-Contestó Ratchet haciendo un leve puchero

-"Oh, ¡vamos!"

-"Tranquilo, Raf. Probablemente era algo tonto como una máquina de confeti o algo así"-Dijo Wheeljack

Hubo silencio

-"No era... No era una maquina de confeti... ¿Cierto Bulkhead?"-Preguntó Wheeljack

Silencio

-"¡Si lo era!-Gritó emocionada Miko-"¡Trajiste confeti para traer color a la fiesta! Quizás no quieras admitirlo, pero en el fondo tienes un buen corazón-Dijo Miko con una gran sonrisa (un poco burlona) en su rostro

-"¿Qué fiesta?"-Pregunto yo

-"¡Miko!"-Dijo Jack-"¡Era una sorpresa!"

-"¡Lo siento! ¡Me emocione!, Okay?"

-"Como la sorpresa esta arruinada, te lo explicaré yo"-Dijo finalmente Optimus, había estado muy callado, aunque no es como si fuera algo nuevo

-"Íbamos a darte tus regalos y luego nos iríamos con una excusa realmente patética para luego volver cuando menos te lo esperabas y celebrar y bailar el hecho de que has logrado quedarte con nosotros un año más"-Finalizó Optimus

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír, realmente vale la pena dejar entrar a ciertas personas a tu spark. Quería agradecerles y abrazar a cada uno pero creo que me demoré demasiado pues Optimus había vuelto a hablar

-"Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, creo que deberíamos empezar a preparar la fiesta"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-"¡Que comience la fiesta!"-grito Miko con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Me cambié de ropa, me puse un hermoso vestido que tenía guardado hace mucho y comenzamos la fiesta. El día transcurrió rápidamente, como dijo un científico humano una vez "El tiempo es relativo" y es verdad, si que es relativo, nos divertimos mucho y el tiempo pasó volando. Se habían esforzado más de lo que habría esperado, prepararon muchas actividades, jugamos a las mímicas (donde ganó Raf), hicimos una comilona (Donde ganó Bulkhead) y una competencia de bandas (creo que está demás decir que ganó Miko) también me prepararon una piñata llena de pequeños juguetes coloridos y ponían la música para que cuando rompiera la piñata empezará la fiesta ya de noche, después de romperla me quité la venda, todos celebraban y corrían al piso a recoger los juguetes, todos menos Optimus, lo cual no era de extrañar, Optimus siempre se veía relajado y eso lo hacía ver... Sexy? Me quedé observándolo un largo rato hasta que me di cuenta que él me observaba a mí de brazos cruzados, avergonzada, giré la cabeza inmediatamente y lo escuché reír. Eso fue lo que más me desconcertó, Optimus solo reía en situaciones extremas, los Prime siempre deben de estar serios. De nuevo, creo que me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos, porque cuando volví a levantar la cabeza Optimus ya estaba al lado mío. ¿Cuándo se movió? Observé sus ojos azul oscuro mirar dentro de mi alma, me sentí desprotegida, débil, paralizada. Y luego sonrió. Sentí que me desmayaba, pero Optimus puso su brazo en mi hombro mientras se acercaba a mí. Sentí mi cara arder, creí que me besaría ahí mismo, enfrente de todos, pero en su lugar de dirigió a mi costado y me susurro en una voz ronca

-"¿Bailamos?"- Miré detrás de mí, ya habían empezado todos a bailar, ¿cuánto tiempo me quedé paralizada? Eso ya no importaba, Optimus sujetó mi brazo y me arrastró a la pista de baile y empecé a bailar, pero noté que Optimus no.

-"¿Qué sucede Optimus?"-le pregunté

-"Yo... no sé bailar"

Reí

-"¿Y para que me invitaste?"

-"Esperaba que tú me enseñarás"

-"¿Yo?

-"Si, me gusta mucho la manera en que bailas"

-"¿La manera en que bailo?

-"si. ¿Cómo lo haces?"

-"Mmm... Sólo me dejo llevar"-comencé a bailar nuevamente, esta vez, mirando el piso, cuando levanté la vista nuevamente vi a Optimus bailando (un poco torpemente, pero bailando) esto me sorprendió bastante, nunca pensé que vería esto. Bailamos un par de canciones hasta que Jack nos interrumpió

-"Ahm... ¿Chicos? Debemos irnos, son las 12:00 de la noche y no podemos llegar tan tarde a nuestras casas"

-"¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan aguafiestas, Jack!"-gritó Miko

-"Si, Jack. Yo ni siquiera tengo sueño aún"-Dijo Raf con un bostezo

-"Está bien, Jack. Tienes razón. Los llevaremos a sus hogares"-dijo Optimus, pero Jack interrumpió

-"¡NO! Ehem… Dijo, no. Gracias. Pero el resto de los autobots ya se ofrecieron a llevarnos"

-"Así estarán la noche solos"-dijo Miko moviendo sus cejas a una velocidad que no creo que sea humana

-"¿Y para que van a querer pasar la noche solos?"-Preguntó Raf

-"Entenderás esas cosas cuando crezcas, Raf"-dijo Miko. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Escuché a Jack reír levemente

-"¡Bueno! Nosotros debemos irnos, pásenla bien"-dijo Jack guiñando un ojo y en un abrir y cerrar, la base estaba vacía

Me sentía realmente avergonzada, ¿en serio se referían a lo que creía? Miré a Optimus con la intención de disculparme, pero vi que él también se encontraba igual de sorprendido que yo y muy sonrojado (y aún así mantenía su cara seria) esto me hizo desearlo aún más, y bueno, ya que los chicos me estaban regalado esta oportunidad, ¿por qué no aceptar su regalo? Ya eh esperado lo suficiente. Es mi turno de romper el silencio.

-"Bueno. Creo que nos dejaron la limpieza, ¿Cierto Optimus?"

-"Hemmm... Hemmm... ¡Sí! digo... Si... Pero, no creo que sea justo que la realicemos solo nosotros dos. Además empieza a helar, yo digo que entremos a alguna habitación"

Y eso hicimos, pero no entramos y nos desnudamos. No. Somos demasiado tímidos para hacer eso. Nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar, me dijo que me veía hermosa, yo le agradecí y le dije que él también se veía apuesto, nos sonrojamos. Hablamos durante mucho tiempo acerca yo le conté de Tailgate y él me contó un par de historias, pero ninguna de esas historias era sobre él, no, él nunca se deja conocer... Aunque, si mencionó un nombre (Elita), apenas si lo susurró, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz se quebró un poco y en seguida cambió de tema, yo sé que él intentaba actuar más amoroso esa noche, pero todo lo que veía era a un poco forzado. Se veía triste, pero asumí que era su mirada seria lo que lo hacía ver así. De repente se quedó callado.

-"¿Qué sucede Optimus?"-dije y levanto la vista.

Y me besó.

Fue un beso lento y suave.

Cerré los ojos y lo disfruté, pero no sentía que Optimus lo disfrutara de la misma manera y abrí mis ojos un poco y lo vi, él mantenía sus ojos abiertos y me separé, él me miró de vuelta con ojos tristes, como si intententara pedir disculpas.

Yo me paré y lo miré.

Silencio

Luego hice algo de lo que incluso yo me sorprendí.

Me desvestí.

Optimus solo se quedó sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer, pero antes de se tornará incómodo, me acerque a él, lo acosté en la cama y me pusé por encima de él apoyada en mis manos y rodillas, me acerqué lentamente al Prime y lo besé apasionadamente, luego me separé y le quité la armadura.

Nos besamos durante unos minutos, pero Optimus aún parecía triste. Fue entonces cuando me molesté. Me estaba entregando literalmente a él. Me separé y me vestí.

-"¿Qué sucede, Arcee?"

-"¿¡Que qué sucede!? Optimus, ¿qué te sucede a ti? ¿Por qué sigues mirándome así de triste? ¿No me quieres? ¿Deseas a alguien más, desearías que yo fuese alguien más, existe otra? Dime, Optimus, ¿Por qué sigues mirándome así?

Pero no respondió.

Fue cuando hice la conexión

-"¿Elita? ¿Es por Elita?"

Asintió

-"Optimus, no sé quién habrá sido ella, pero tienes que dejarla ir"

Silencio

-"Ella murió, Arcee..."

-"Aún así debes dejarla ir, Optimus. Déjala ir así como yo dejé ir a Tailgate. Supéralo, Sigue adelante. Vive tu vida"

-"No puedo, Arce... No es tan fácil... No lo comprenderías..."

Estas últimas palabras fueron las que me hicieron enojar. ¿Qué no lo entendería? ¿QUÉ NO LO ENTENDERÍA?

-"Si no recuerdas Optimus, pase por lo mismo que tú. Exactamente lo mismo que tú. El ser más importante en mi vida se había ido de un instante a otro. Su luz de había extinguido. ¿Y sabes qué? Seguí adelante. Me sacudí el polvo, y con todas las heridas, seguí caminando. Lo superé. Porque me di cuenta que no podía quedarme deprimida llorando y esperando a que alguien me rescatara, no necesito eso. Tú puedes seguir adelante solo. Acéptalo y supéralo, la vida está llena de obstáculos como para gritar auxilio cada qué vez que te topas con uno"

Optimus me miró con asombro. Y sus ojos se toparon con los míos. No lo había notado pero había comenzado a llorar. Optimus no me dejó de mirar hasta que mis lágrimas se secaron, luego se paró y nos quedamos cara a cara. Pareciera que Optimus quería besarme de nuevo, pero yo no lo permití y me alejé, pero él sujetó mi brazo y se acerco a mi oído

-"Por favor, Arcee. Perdóname. Te amo. Me vuelves débil. Entraste a mi spark y la encendiste de nuevo. Me hiciste sentir con vida otra vez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por favor. Dame otra oportunidad, Elita"

Me separé en seguida

-"¿Elita? ¿Me llamaste Elita?"

-"Fue una equivocación..."

-"No, fue una equivocación pensar que debía acostarme contigo"

-"No te acuestes conmigo si no lo deseas. Pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad"

-"... ¿sabes qué Optimus? Esperé demasiado como para estar con alguien que no siente lo mismo que yo por él. Optimus Prime. Te amo. Pero debo empezar a respetarme también, y tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo"

-"Lo hago. Me respeto, Arcee"

-"No hablaba del respeto, Optimus. Hablaba de superar ciertas cosas"

Optimus, en seguida dejó de hablar y me dejó ir. Y pasaron los años.

No sé quien habrá sido Elita, y aunque algunas veces me pregunto cómo habrá sido y si debería intentar parecerme más a ella, en seguida recuerdo que esto no es mi culpa. Y tampoco la de Optimus. Por eso, hasta el día de hoy lo espero. Espero que supere lo que alguna vez tuvo con Elita. Espero que supere los traumas de batalla que no se atreve a mostrar. Espero que supere el miedo a abrirse frente a los demás. Pero sobre todo, espero que supere su miedo a amar.

FIN


End file.
